Los juegos de Rin
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Advertencia: Los efectos del alcohol en los perros son mucho más pronunciados que en un ser humano. Pero esto; Rin no lo sabía… Regalo de cumpleaños para Himiko Hayashi, ¡Ojala te guste linda! en el foro ¡Siéntate!


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

En respuesta al reto pedido por: Himiko Hayashi, ¡Ojala te guste linda! en el foro ¡Siéntate!

topic/84265/89914320/1/Retos-a-Pedido

Sesshômaru/Rin, bajo efecto de alcohol o somnífero.

El plazo de 2 semanas, fecha límite 24 de julio.

Advertencia: Los efectos del alcohol en los perros son mucho más pronunciados que en un ser humano. Pueden volverse muy nerviosos, actuar extraño, atacar a alguien o incluso a sí mismos. Pero esto; Rin no lo sabía…

Los Juegos de Rin.

•

•

Sesshomaru odiaba los cumpleaños de Rin; y no era para menos, le recordaban silenciosamente; que le quedaba un año menos de su compañía, pero esa ocasión era especial, no solo cumplía los 18 años, sino que también festejarían su llegada al palacio del gran Lord.

Acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad, deseaba pasarlo a solas con ella, lo bueno era que la sacerdotisa estaba preñada del Hanyou, y estaba tan gorda; que apenas podía moverse, la exterminadora y el monje no se aparecerían solos en su palacio, Kohaku rehuía de su presencia; porque eran muy obvios sus sentimientos por la joven, y como buen protector; Sesshomaru no dudaría dos veces en matarlo; si veía aunque fuera un sonrojo de su parte, peor, si escuchaba una palabra de amor, los únicos que interferían en sus planes eran Inuyasha y Jacken, ¿cómo deshacerse de ellos?, a Jacken lo podía mandar al otro lado el mundo, buscando la flor de siete colores, pero con lo zalamero que era, capaz y la encontraba en el jardín de Rin, en cambio Inuyasha; quien había trasladado a la joven, lo podía matar y enterrar en alguna parte como a un hueso, o servirlo de comida para Ah-Un, ¿el error?, el maldito dragón era vegetariano, ¿por qué, si era un dragón? ni idea.

Su segunda preocupación era, ¿Que podía regalarle a Rin? Joyas, kimonos, lociones, ¡demonios! tenía tantas; que hasta sus nietos las aprovecharían, podía jugar a la mamá y el papá con ella, pero con lo inocente que era, de seguro solo lo pondría a trabajar en arreglar la casa, y el sexo seria solo un recuerdo de sus años de soltero, ¡una cena para dos! Era la mejor elección, Sesshomaru sonrió sutil y malévolamente, no era bueno solo para la batalla, también podía ser atento y galán, cuando quería claro, y ahora quería, ¡Kami sabía que quería!

Si le hubieran dicho «la niña humana que revivirás, se volverá hermosa a tus ojos y no podrás menos que desearla» se hubiera reído con ganas, algo impropio de él, pero tal disparate no daba para menos, ahora lo tenía haciéndose "el lindo" frente a ella, cada vez que podía; solo para llamar su atención, porque el lord del Oeste no era el único que tenía ese tipo de gustos, también habían otros insignificantes humanos, dispuestos a conquistar su corazón; y si seguía matándolos, acabaría con la especie.

•

Rin estaba aburrida de tener de sombra a Inuyasha, ¿por qué no se iba? Ella quiso irse con su amo antes del cumpleaños para pasarlo con él, ¡él y nadie más!, pero el Hanyou era pésimo con las indirectas, aunque con las directas también.

—Inuyasha debería volver, su cachorro podría nacer en su ausencia.

—No me iré hasta saber que estarás bien, además prefiero no estar en el parto, Kagome sana y buena me da de tres a cinco abajos al día, si estoy mientras nace el cachorro, me matara solo para que entienda su dolor, no soy estúpido, me quedo acá hasta que eso pase.

Rin suspiró, sería difícil deshacerse de él.

•

Sesshomaru miraba la Luna en lo alto del firmamento, cualquiera que lo viera diría que pensaba cosas importantes; y estaría en lo correcto, pero no era de guerras y límites de territorio su preocupación. ¿Cómo planear una cena y mandar lejos a Inuyasha? La cena sería fácil, una orden a algún sirviente y listo, pero el Hanyou; aun no sabía qué hacer con él.

Rin caminaba por los pasillos escuchando los comentarios de Inuyasha; cuando de reojo; vio a su amo parado en el jardín viendo al infinito, una idea cruzó rápido por su cabeza, y en su desesperación; creyó que podía funcionar.

Detuvo su caminar; girando bruscamente y aparentó nerviosismo.

—Inuyasha, quería que fueras el primero en saberlo… —Respiró profundo, tenía que parecer sincera — amo al señor Sesshomaru y para la noche de mi cumpleaños, tendré sexo furioso y salvaje con él; como regalo por mis 18 años.

El Hanyou la miraba aun sin procesar sus palabras ¡¿qué Rin quería qué?!

Cuando sus neuronas consiguieron hacer contacto, un escalofríos recorrió su espalda, Tessaiga vibró ante el peligro, y una voz en su cabeza dio la orden a sus pies.

« ¡Corre! No querrás ver a Rin y Sesshomaru apareándose»

Rin sonrió complacida, su plan había resultado a la perfección, la cara de espanto de Inuyasha delató su estado, era como si Kagome le hubiera dicho que amaba Kikyo y se fugaran juntas, solo tenía que decirle al traumatizado Hanyou, cual era la salida más cercana y listo, el ingenuo medio-demonio, correría como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Rin puso cara de pudor y vergüenza cuando le dirigió la mirada, era una mentira pero debía mantenerla, agachó la cabeza y cuando la subió, del Hanyou solo quedaba el recuerdo.

— ¡Jajá caíste!— pensó, nada más fácil que engañarlo.

La astuta joven sonrió complacida; sacando la lengua, se retiró tarareando como cuando era niña, en su maravilloso plan había solo una falla, el no contar con el sensible oído de su amo.

_"Amo al señor Sesshomaru y para la noche de mi cumpleaños, tendré sexo furioso y salvaje con él; como regalo por mis 18"_

Sesshomaru no podía, o quería creer ¿de verdad eso pediría como obsequio? Pero si eso era lo que quería, él se lo podía cumplir cualquier día, y más de una vez si fuese requerido.

Esa niña siempre fue despierta y astuta, pero jamás imaginó que pensara así.

De pronto se vio a él mismo nervioso, había tenido sexo antes, si, pero nunca con una humana, y menos con alguien a quien le tuviera aprecio.

¿Y si la lastimaba? ¿Y si no le gustaba a lo perrito? Se sintió como un objeto sexual, ¿Rin lo usaría? ¿Después como seguiría su relación? ¿El gran Lord del Oeste, usado por una niña humana; solo con fines carnales? Dejo a un lado sus pensamientos y se dirigió a los aposentos de la joven, aclararía eso de inmediato.

Frente a su puerta se mantuvo quizás segundos, quizás minutos, no supo, por alguna extraña razón no podía entrar y era obvio ¿cómo preguntar?

...Así que… ¿pretendes tener sexo conmigo?

Al otro lado de la puerta, la escuchó cantar, caminar, al parecer bailar, caer, esa niña estaba loca.

«Niña» Pensó, seguía siendo una niña, él no podía tomar su inocencia por un capricho, no la de ella, era demasiado importante para él.

Cuando se disponía a dar la media vuelta y dejar la pregunta sin respuesta, se abrió de golpe la puerta y sintió una embestida en su estomago, claro que como él era grande y fuerte; la única perjudicada fue Rin.

— ¡Auch!, amo discúlpeme por favor, no sabía que estaba ahí, ¿necesita algo?

¿Qué le decía?

Celebraremos tu cumpleaños los dos solos... En una cena.

¡A comer, tu y yo solos los dos!

« ¡Jamás!»

—Rin, mañana en la noche cenaremos en el jardín, con motivo de tu cumpleaños.

—Bien —Respondió ella con naturalidad.

« ¡¿Bien?!» repitió mentalmente, Ni que fuera él; el que respondía.

— ¡Ah! ya recordé a donde iba, permiso amo —Rin le dio una sonrisa ¿picara? y salió corriendo como siempre.

Sesshomaru quedo pasmado, por dentro, obvio, Rin ya lo conocía, sabía que si quería que se interesara en ella; no tenía que ser obvia y babear a sus pies, para eso existía Jacken, su estrategia constaba de otras formas de llamar su atención, estaba segura que mientras más lo ignorara, mas él querría estar con ella y así cumpliría su objetivo, enamorar al frio Youkai.

En todo el día no se vieron, y eso mantenía molesto al poderoso Youkai, tanto había insistido en volver con él ¿para ahora ignorarlo?, ¡ella no tenia obligaciones en el palacio! ¿Qué tanto hacia? Omitió las ganas de ir a buscarla, sus responsabilidades se acumulaban en su mesa y pronto no se vería ni la nariz.

Ella en cambio, inventó toda clase de cosas para ocupar su tiempo, si Sesshomaru pretendía que lo buscara; estaba equivocado, si quería verla; que él moviera su maravilloso trasero, y la encontrara. Por la tarde Rin estaba de cabeza, oliendo una flor en un estanque del jardín, había plantado flores, cortado el pasto, arrancado malezas, contado bichitos, etc., y como Sesshomaru jamás hizo acto de presencia; ni modo, su plan uno habia fallado. Era hora de arreglarse para el compromiso acordado y probar con el plan dos.

Se baño en cuanta flor perfumada encontró, pero cuando ella misma se mareo con tanta esencia primaveral; decidió bañarse de nuevo, pero solo con agua, roció en su cuerpo la medida justa de perfume, obviamente el que a él más le gustaba, peino cuidadosamente su cabello, eligió el Kimono más bello, llamativo, y a la vez sobrio que encontró, arregló sus pestañas como le enseño Kagome, maquilló un poco, muy poco y salió.

•

Sesshomaru esperaba en su estudio impaciente, cuando sintiera su aroma deslizarse por los corredores, saldría a recibirla antes no, si ella lo ignoraba no parecería desesperado por su atención.

Un aroma cautivante que llegó a su nariz; era inconfundible, agudizó su oído para sentir sus pasos, pero estos eran casi imperceptibles, era toda una dama, femenina, delicada, sutil, cuando la vio; sintió un calor recorrer su ser, se veía hermosa vistiendo un Kimono negro con Flores rojas y obi del mismo color, su colita característica estaba presente; pero distinta como la dueña, ahora caía enlazada en una pequeña trenza.

Ninguno de los dos habló, solo se miraron y caminaron hasta donde los esperaban. En medio del jardín Este del palacio, se destacaba una mesa adornada con mucho gusto, y la cercaban cuatro pilares de madera con lámparas de vela; dándole un aire romántico al lugar, se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y Rin decidió romper el silencio, aunque era agradable; ella no podía callar más.

— ¿Y el señor Jacken?

—En una misión — Misión ni que nada, lo encerró en un calabozo por inútil.

— ¡Ah! ¿Enserio, solo?

— ¿Por qué, te hace falta su presencia? —Preguntó algo ofendido por la insistencia.

—Para nada —Intentó no sonar feliz pero no lo consiguió, por ende hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, sonreír.

La cena se dio en un agradable silencio, Sesshomaru la veía de reojo de vez en cuando, y Rin, para no demostrar sus nervios; encontró en que entretenerse, las luciérnagas y sus luces eran un espectáculo admirable a sus ojos, danzaban al compás del viento, y el vuelo circular que hacían era entretenido e hipnotizante, el demonio notó el brillo en sus ojos; característico de cuando algo le gustaba, la observó detenidamente, cabello, cuello, silueta, aquella imagen despertó en él una extraña sensación, acaso se sentía, ¿nervioso? Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo tocaba el tema del regalo? Le podría preguntar, ¿Cuál es tu deseo, o simplemente actuaba?

Reflexionó dejando escapar un imperceptible suspiro, ¿Cómo se metía un Daiyoukai poderoso como él, en un problema como ese? Todo por culpa de Rin, su ahora bella y joven protegida.

Vio a un sirviente parado a lo lejos; esperando alguna orden y no lo dudó, pidió Sake para afrontar el momento, la joven lo vio alzar la mano y el sirviente rápidamente llegó con la bebida de adultos.

Rin creyó que lo tenía todo planeado, ¿quería embriagarla? ¿Y para que? No importaba, eso no sería fácil, ya lo había intentado el monje Miroku, y entre los dos, el único que terminó sin ropa; cantando hacia su cabaña, fue el libidinoso, ella era astuta, en ingenio nadie en la aldea pudo ganarle, quizás Kagome, pero era la única, lo que eran Kohaku, Miroku e Inuyasha, eran para ella presa fácil, ¿Pero qué tan difícil seria el demonio?

Sesshomaru no acostumbraba beber el alcohol, para él era un inhibidor de reflejos y un demonio de su rango, no podía darse ese lujo; bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero esa ocasión era especial, y si Rin le pedía lo que él creía, lo iba a necesitar.

— ¿Brindaremos por mi cumpleaños Señor? —Preguntó en un tono sugestivo.

¿De cuándo hacia eso? Cuando niña siempre fue directa, no se iba con juegos de palabras, pero ahora, su boca desprendía frases; que poco se reflejaban lo que realmente significaban.

—Por tus 18 años Rin —respondió de la misma manera, utilizando un tanto ronca su voz y dándole a entender, que a él no lo engañaba, la conocía más que así mismo.

La ronda de tragos comenzó; con ambos participes desafiándose con la mirada, teniendo en mente algo completamente distinto al rival, en la mesa junto con el sake, los sirvientes llevaron algunos productos salados para acompañarlo, pero como Sesshomaru ya había hecho demasiado en cenar con Rin, decidió no probarlos, en cambio la joven; sabia de ante mano que esas cosas eran buenas para que su estomago se afirmara, y el alcohol no hiciera efecto tan rápido, un excelente consejo, de una excelente sacerdotisa.

Para hacer mas interesante la bebida a Rin se le ocurrió algo.

—Señor Sesshomaru, le propongo un juego —Dijo levantando su Tokkuri*, con mirada desafiante; pero coqueta.

« ¿Juego?»

—Cada uno hará una pregunta, pero, si no la quiere; o no sabe contestar, deberá beber.

Como buen ser centenario, definitivamente sabía mucho más que una mocosa de apenas 18 años, ¿Qué cosas podría preguntarle?

—Bien, empieza —Desafió con seguridad el demonio.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Sesshomaru bebió.

— ¿Por qué nunca te callas?

—No me gusta el silencio, me recuerda los años en esa aldea antes de conocerlo.

—Mi turno, Cómo nació, ¿cómo perro o con forma humanoide?

Sesshomaru bebió.

— ¿Aprendiste a defenderte, aun sin mi consentimiento?

—Jeje, la verdad si, le pedí a la señora Sango que me enseñara y soy muy buena, no tanto como usted pero, para ser humana, sí.

— ¿Le gustaría tener cachorros algún día?

Sesshomaru bebió.

Entre el sake y el silencio, incluyendo las inexistentes respuestas del demonio, este había bebido el doble que la joven, esta; decidió hacer una prueba para ver el "estado" de su amo.

—Si un pato pone un huevo en el límite de dos territorios, ¿de quién es el huevo?

—Los patos no ponen huevos, solo las hembras.

«Aun sobrio»

— ¿Por qué deseas permanecer a mi lado?

Rin bebió.

— ¿Puede un hombre casarse con la hermana de su viuda?

Sesshomaru bebió.

— ¿Por qué deseas permanecer a mi lado?

Rin bebió.

— ¿Cual es la mitad de uno?

Sesshomaru bebió, pero luego de beber lo descubrió, Rin le estaba viendo; la cara de idiota.

«Soy patético»

Rin bebía feliz y sin preocupaciones; después de un par de rondas, a la par de Sesshomaru, divertida con el juego y las preguntas. De un momento a otro, un pequeño acto como "empinar el codo" se volvió una guerra de superioridad, comenzaba a embriagarse, lo sabía, su temperatura subía en su rostro, más sus manos se ponían heladas, la vista empezaba a flaquear, pero el demonio definitivamente estaba peor.

— ¿Por qué deseas permanecer a mi lado? —esta vez la pregunta no podía quedar sin respuesta, no lo permitiría.

—Porque yo… yo lo quiero mucho —La ternura que transmitió Rin con su mirada furtiva, color de mejillas y sonrisa nerviosa, fue suficiente; para que Sesshomaru se sintiera extrañamente feliz.

Levantó la vista para saber la reacción de su señor, algo le decía que esa noche conocería más de él; que en toda una vida, lo que se encontró no lo esperaba, ni en un millón de años lo imaginó.

« ¡Qué demonios!»

¿A Sesshomaru se le estaba moviendo la estola, como si fuera una cola?

El demonio por su parte, vio de reojo a su protegida abrir los ojos como platos, pero en un parpadeo, la joven volvió a recuperar la compostura, agudizó su penetrante mirada, intentando saber que le sucedía, ¡pero qué diablos! ¿Por qué habían dos Rin frente a él?

La joven consideró la situación, si la "estola" se movía cuando ella sonreía… que mas podía pasar; si coqueteaba un poco.

Comenzó a coquetearle sutil y femenina mientras hablaba, pasear las manos por su largo y descubierto cuello, sonreír un tanto avergonzada; y mover las pestañas con cada uno de sus gestos, jugó también con el lóbulo de su oreja, causando un efecto hipnótico en el demonio perro frente a ella, quien no intentó esconder la atención que le ponía. Tenía la confirmación, la estola que mantenía en su hombro; no era otra cosa que su cola, al verla moverse con total libertad de un lado para otro irremediable mente feliz; no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué otra parte de su cuerpo podría mantener su porte original? Mejor no averiguarlo.

—Ustedes hablan demasiado —Les dijo Sesshomaru a las Rin frente a él.

« ¿Ustedes?» Era definitivo, estaba bien ebrio.

—Señor Sesshomaru, deberíamos ir a dormir.

— ¿A tus aposentos o a los míos?

Rin estaba confundida, ¿quería dormir con ella o…?

—Vamos a los suyos Señor —Definitivo, lo dejaría arropadito y mañana aclararía todo lo sucedido, fue gracioso ver así a Sesshomaru, pero ella quería algo romántico, íntimo, no un perro borracho.

Como buen Daiyoukai intentó mantener la dignidad hasta el final, se levantó despacio y a duras penas, el suelo se movía y era molesto, además los mareos le causaban ganas de vomitar, se prometió a sí mismo; eliminar todo el sake de sus tierras para siempre, jamás volvería a beber.

Al pasar frente al estanque, Sesshomaru divisó a un demonio frente a él, sus colmillos crecieron, sus ojos se tornaron rojos y gruñó intimidando a su enemigo.

— ¿Que sucede Señor?

—Hay alguien ahí.

Rin miró a todos lados encontrándose con la respuesta, se tragó la carcajada e intentó pensar en otra cosa.

—Señor, es su reflejo.

—Ya lo sabía, soy peligroso niña —dijo intentando mirarla con suspicacia.

«Si, ebrio; definitivamente peligroso»

Caminando por los pasillos en silencio; luego de la vergüenza de amenazar a su reflejo, notó la apagada actitud de Rin, se veía desilusionada, tal vez molesta ¿pero si estar con él era su deseo y para allá iban, cuál era el problema?

Llegando a los aposentos de Sesshomaru, este entró y se quedo de pie frente a su futon.

—Retírame la armadura — ¿En que pesaba cuando se la puso?, no estaba seguro.

Rin obedeció algo distraída, y como tal, luego de retirar la armadura; siguió con el ahori de Sesshomaru, este se dio cuenta de lo despistada que era su protegida; pero no hizo sonido alguno, le gustaba la sensación de sus manos corriendo por su cuerpo, cuando Rin reaccionó; ya estaba retirando el obi del Daiyoukai.

— ¡Perdón amo! Había dicho solo la armadura ¿cierto?

—No te detengas.

Las mejillas coloradas de su protegida, lo hicieron sentir débil, deseoso, quería acariciarlas y sentir su calor emanando.

Su orgullo pasó a ser un recuerdo gracias al alcohol, sus manos recorrieron su rostro y ella; al disfrutar la caricia cerró sus ojos, sabía que su amo no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, pero lo disfrutaba.

De pronto, Rin sintió un aire tibio sobre su rostro y los labios fríos del demonio posarse en los suyos, una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, siendo sinceros; ella no sabía si de felicidad o tristeza.

—Amo, deténgase por favor.

— ¿no era acaso eso lo que querías? Eso le dijiste al Hanyou.

_"Amo al señor Sesshomaru y para la noche de mi cumpleaños, tendré sexo furioso y salvaje con él; como regalo por mis 18"_

Se petrificó, y Sesshomaru al verla en ese estado ausente; se preocupó, la cabeza de Rin se vació en cosa de segundos, sus mejillas ardían, podía freír un huevo en ellas, lo único en que pensaba; era que estaba perdida, Sesshomaru sin dudarlo la mataría.

— ¡Perdóneme señor! —Se dejó caer arrodillada a los pies del demonio —No creí… jamás espere que escuchara eso… fue solo algo que invente para que se fuera Inuyasha… no me mate, se lo ruego…

Sesshomaru no sabía si reír o azotarse la cabeza contra alguna pared, ¿Cómo creyó algo así de ella?

Las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro, mezclándose ahí; la vergüenza y miedo, entre esas emociones se debatía el motivo de su llanto, no podía verlo a la cara. En ningún momento se le ocurrió pensar que el demonio estaba dispuesto a cumplir su capricho, Sesshomaru lo agradeció, de ser así; no hubiera dudado en tirarse por el balcón de cabeza.

La atención de Sesshomaru se debatía entre la sugerente posición de su protegida; que su cabeza daba justo a la altura de su obi, y su llanto de "trágame tierra", debía controlarse, ahora que sabía que nunca fue su intención, se sentía un poco desilusionado; pero también tranquilo, Rin seria suya, aunque tuviera que esperar por ella.

Colocó una rodilla en el suelo, y con sus dedos limpió las lágrimas que caían, Rin apretaba los ojos, no quería verlo.

La avergonzada joven, al sentir la preocupación del demonio; tomó su mano y la beso; regalándole también, una de esas sonrisas que le iluminaban el día y la vida a Sesshomaru.

—Al diablo con la espera.

— ¿Eh?

—Te equivocaste en algo… la primera vez no es prudente que sea furioso y salvaje.

No pudo evitar mirarlo ruborizada y sorprendida, sus palabras la dejaron anonadada, ¡¿de verdad lo estaba considerando?!

—Lo mejor será suave y con cuidado —Susurró el demonio en su oído, sin rastro de pudor.

—No así, se arrepentirá cuando el sake abandone su cuerpo — Ya no sabía quien estaba peor, si él o ella.

«No, no lo haré»

Reclamó nuevamente su boca, aferró su cintura con la mano izquierda, mientras que el peso de su cuerpo; llevaba despacio a la joven contra el futon, la mano derecha detuvo su caída, intentando no aplastarla, esa noche seria especial, el jamás podría; ni siquiera ebrio, decirle palabras de amor, pero al menos podría demostrárselo; sin su orgullo gritándole por su dignidad de demonio, era una humana, si, pero era su humana, la había visto crecer y participó de ese desarrollo, nadie más que él la conocía realmente, y por esa obvia e intima razón; era el único que la merecía.

Su boca de adolecente; era un manjar suculento, lo imaginaba desde hace tiempo; pero probarla, era una gloriosa victoria sobre su orgullo, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo, suave y con calma; la joven estaba nerviosa, pero no ponía resistencia ante sus caricias, de pronto levantó su mano, de una de sus garras emano su verde látigo y con él, apagó con increíble precisión todas y cada una de las velas que alumbraran sus aposentos, dejaría que solo la luna; fuera testigo de la maravillosa sensación de traicionar sus principios.

•

Despertó y su cabeza daba vueltas, sus facciones se alteraron en demasía, recordando cada acción de la noche anterior, sus ojos pasaron de estar abiertos como platos a cerrarse con fuerza, no daba crédito a sus acciones.

—Que bueno que despertó, ¿se siente bien?

Rin estaba acostada a su lado, con una juguetona sonrisa.

« ¡Demonios!»

El cómo había perdido la dignidad, autocontrol y orgullo; lo recordaba perfectamente, pero la parte de… no, no podía recordarlo.

Rin, como si de un libro se tratase; leyó su preocupación, decidió no torturarlo con las dudas.

—No paso nada Señor, cayó dormido producto del Sake.

« ¡Que, ¿Qué?!»

Él, el gran demonio Sesshomaru; Señor de las tierras del Oeste, poderoso, asesino sanguinario, no pudo "responderle" ¡a una niña!

Rin se levantó rápido, no deseaba estar presente en las recriminaciones mentales del demonio, necesitaba descansar; también tenía resaca.

Pero no se iría sin un último comentario…

—Quizás para el siguiente cumpleaños, si reciba mi "regalo" —Y tan rápido como habló, corrió sonriente por los pasillos; avergonzada pero feliz, después de todo si había sido una noche inolvidable.

Sesshomaru se puso una mano en la cabeza, levantarse la voz; incluso mentalmente, hacia aumentar su jaqueca, pero las palabras de Rin… "el siguiente cumpleaños" lo hicieron reflexionar.

Sonrió, su presa no estaba lejos, hizo tronar sus garras, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y sus colmillos afloraron.

—Si así lo deseas pequeña… no te haré esperar un año para esto.

Y corrió tras ella, la alcanzaría en sus aposentos , tendría todo el sexo salvaje y furioso que quería, después de todo, que nadie dijera que el gran Sesshomaru no cumplía con todos los deseos de su protegida y futura madre de sus cachorros.

Fin.

* * *

*El sake es servido en frascos pequeños llamados Tokkuri, que son anchos en el fondo y cuello achatado.

¡Hola!, a quien se dio el tiempo de leer... gracias, a la retadora; ojala te guste, me salio un poco largo (no se resumir) espero me dejes tu opinión.

si les parece que me salio muy fuera del personaje, de verdad hice lo que pude, pero acepto todo tipo de criticas.

besos a todas Yuki.


End file.
